Los delincuentes también celebran San Valentín
by Cherry in the Moon
Summary: Ban llevaba cinco meses saliendo con Elaine y había planeado una cita especial para San Valentín, pero como siempre sus citas no salían como lo planeado. Aviso de AU


**¡Buenas tardes! Me reporto con mi primer fic de Ban y Elaine. Es una pequeña historia que he escrito pensando en el día de San Valentín. Hice una de un fandom específico y después pensé que no estaría mal hacer más historias de diferentes fandom y así llegue a escribir cuatro historias de diferentes series.**

 **\- One-shot: es una historia con un capitulo único.**

 **-Palabras: 1.642.**

 **-** **Rated: K**

 **\- Alternative Universe (AU):** **en esta historia los protagonistas son estudiantes de instituto.**

 **-OoC: posiblemente, muy posiblemente, he cometido algo de OoC con Ban.**

 **\- Disclaimer: los personajes y la historia original pertenecen a N** **akaba Suzuki** **. Este fic es de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

 **Los delincuentes también celebran San Valentín**

Ban se dejó caer en el pupitre mientras sonreía ladinamente hacia su "hermano" quien recibía burlas de Meliodas. Harlequin odiaba con toda su alma que le dijera hermano, motivo por el cual él se lo decía cien veces al día. Desvió su mirada del cabreado muchacho a la ventana. Era el tercer periodo de clases, y su profesor Dreyfus había faltado por malestar estomacal.

Se empezó a reír a carcajadas en mitad de su salón de clases mientras todos le miraban con cara de "Este tipo está loco". No le importaba, desde siempre parecía un loco. O un delincuente. Su risa provenia de los recuerdos del porqué podría estar malo su profesor. Tal vez por la pimienta que él y Meliodas habían echado en su té. O tal vez por las galletas con picante que Meliodas había conseguido y que le ofrecieron a su profesor.

Realmente la gente no se equivocaba cuando decían que era un delincuente. Pensó en la única persona, a parte de su bromista amigo, que se había preocupado por él. Elaine era la hermana menor de King, y a Ban le había costado mucho que le aceptara como pareja. La muchacha era tan tímida que el simple pensamiento de tomarse de las manos le hacía sonrojarse hasta la punta del pelo y querer esconderse. Al principio lo hacía y él había tenido que buscarla.

Meliodas tenía a su novia en el mismo salón de clase, por lo cual podía molestarla tanto como quisiera, por desgracia, Elaine era un año menor que ellos y no solo estaba en otro curso si no que estaba en otro edificio.

Habían quedado después de clases y él no veía la hora de ver a su pequeña novia. La amaba profundamente, aunque muchos creían que solo era un juego para él, cosa que si se atrevían a decir en voz alta era como un pedido para ser mandados al hospital.

Ella había sido la primera muchacha, e incluso se podría decir que fue la primera persona, en aceptar su lado malo. El primer día de clases se había metido en una pelea con tres chicos que estaban molestándola. Ella en vez de echar a correr cuando los chicos centraron su atención en él y la olvidaron, permaneció a algunos metros tapándose la boca con las manos y sin perderse como pateaba a los tres chicos. Una vez que acabo con ellos le dio la espalda desinteresado. Pero ella le agarro de la muñeca y echo a correr arrastrándolo. Bueno, Ban se dejó arrastrar sin entender que le pasaba por la cabeza a esa mujer.

Después de pasar cuatro veces por el mismo pasillo, mientras otros estudiantes se apartaban con miradas incrédulas y atemorizadas, ella paro de golpe y él paro con ella. Aburrido y con curiosidad por la carrera. La muchacha, entre respiraciones entrecortadas y una cara todo roja, admitió ser de primero y no saber dónde estaba la enfermería. Le indico el camino y espero que le soltara la muñeca pero ella le arrastro hasta la enfermería y después de comprobar que la enfermera no estaba, lo convirtió en una momia cuando le vendo las manos y le lleno la cara de gasas para cubrir sus heridas.

Fue el hazmerreír de su clase todo el día. Pero estaba feliz de que alguien se hubiera preocupado por él. Ese mismo día, en el receso, la misma chica apareció en la puerta de su clase con una pequeña caja entre las manos. Fue entonces cuando vio a Harlequin correr hacia ella para darle un enorme abrazo. La pequeña rubia le sorteo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba mientras su compañero se echaba a llorar por ser ignorado. Entonces ella le pidió ser su acompañante en la hora del almuerzo, y desde entonces siempre almorzaban juntos.

Poco a poco, entre gritos, sonrojos y escapadas, acepto salir con él. Ya llevaban cinco meses juntos, cinco meses en los que Harlequin le había mirado con odio y le recriminaba cada cosa que hacia diciendo que no estaba al nivel de su hermana. Lo había ignorado mucho tiempo hasta que se le ocurrió llamarle hermano. Ahora era Harlequin quien le ignoraba y quien se iba indignado cuando empezaba a molestarlo.

Debido a toda la atención y cuidados que Elaine le profesaba, estaba empeñado en hacer un San Valentín perfecto para su novia. Justamente cuando se dio por finalizada la última clase, salió a toda prisa hacia la entrada. No quería que Elaine tuviera que esperar ni un segundo.

-¡Idiota!-la voz de su "hermano" le llego desde atrás, seguido de un golpe en la espalda.-Dejaste esto atrás.

Se volvió para ver su mochila tirada en el suelo después de golpear su espalda- Gracias.

Se volvió, impaciente, para estar atento a todos los que salían.

-¿Por qué tan nervioso?

-Llevare a Elaine al parque de atracciones

-¿A Elaine?- Harlequin golpeo cabreado el suelo- ¡Quería pasar el día con ella!

-No deberías cabrearte, Harlequin- Meliodas, acarició en la cabeza al castaño- Todo hermano debe superar que el nido quede vacío. Le ira bien a tu complejo de hermana.

-¡No tengo complejo de hermana!-el chico grito eso en mitad de la puerta ganándose las miradas de muchos de los que salían, pero sobretodo de los allí reunidos.

Meliodas y Ban comenzaron a reír mientras que Diane y Elizabeth intentaban consolar al chico.

-Decir eso es como decir que no te hace falta crecer.

Ahora todos dirigieron su mirada al rubio, también bajito, quien tenía una mirada de sabiduría. Las risas disimuladas y las burlas de Ban no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Hola!- todos giraron al oír la dulce y suave voz que venía de sus espaldas. Elaine estaba despidiéndose con las manos de sus amigas mientras se paraba frente al grupo.- Elizabeth, me encanta tu peinado.

Mientras las chicas charlaban sobre estúpidos peinados, Ban se impacientaba aún más. Tendrían cualquier otro día para hablar de ello mientras que él solo tenía un día al año dedicado al amor.

-Disculpad pero me llevo a mi chica- Ban paso el brazo por los hombros de la rubia y la atrajo a su cuerpo para darle un beso en la cabeza. Luego le cogió de la mano y se fue mientras Harlequin lloriqueaba por su hermana.

-Ban, ¿a dónde vamos con tanta prisa?-la chica no era una gran deportista e iba jadeando mientras que su novio, con sus largas piernas, apenas se cansaba.- ¿Ban?

-Te quiero dar una sorpresa.

-¿Sorpresa?-la chica sonrió pensando en que loca idea se le habría ocurrido ahora a su novio. Muchas de sus citas lo habían sido por la actitud burlesca y altiva de Ban y por las locuras que se le ocurrían hacer, aunque era parte de esa actitud la que amaba. Ban no era un mal chico, sino que simplemente era alguien que atemorizaba al verlo y muchos creían que la mejor forma de sobreponerse era el ataque. Además le gustaba mucho pasarlo bien y hacer bromas.

-Te va a gustar, ¡te lo garantizo!

Siguieron corriendo durante quince minutos hasta que se podía divisar las atracciones del parque. Pararon en las puertas, Ban con una enorme sonrisa, mirándola. Ella estaba jadeando con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas. Apenas podía respirar. Unos minutos después se incorporó y le miro interrogante.

-¡Ya estamos!

Elaine sonrió mientras le cogía la mano y ambos se acercaban a la puerta. Puerta que estaba cerrada junto con un cartel que anunciaba que los miércoles el parque cerraba. Ban empezó a soltar maldiciones mientras Elaine se reía a carcajadas.

-¿Que tal un café y unos dulces en la cafetería que nos pasamos hace un rato?

-¡No!-Ban se pasó las manos por el pelo mientras se ponía de cuclillas- Quería traerte aquí, montar contigo en todas las atracciones, pasarlo bien. Entonces al final iríamos a la noria y me declararía.

-Ban... te estuviste declarando durante semanas antes de empezar a salir.

-¡Pero eso era distinto!- el chico le miro con toda la frente llena de arrugas- Te lo tomaste como una broma.

-Nunca me tomaría tus sentimientos como una broma.

-Pero...

-Ban, sé que te has esforzado en planear esto. También sé que me quieres, así que por favor no te preocupes.

-Pero es San Valentín. Quería que fuera un día importante para nosotros.

-No necesitas un día especial para demostrarme tu amor. Me lo demuestras a diario, como cuando corres en los almuerzos para reunirte conmigo, cuando dejas que mi hermano se meta contigo solo para que esté tranquilo consigo mismo. También me lo demuestras cuando te empapas los días de lluvia para que el paraguas me tape enteramente o cuando paras con tu cuerpo el viento para que no me dé a mí.

-Eso no es suficiente- el chico le cogió de las manos-Te quiero. ¡Maldita sea! Este no era el plan pero lo cierto es que te amo.- Paro unos segundo para coger aire- Eres la única persona que sin conocerme, se preocupó por mí. Después de un tiempo y de pasar tiempo juntos, me di cuenta de que no podía pensar en otra cosa. Me gustas.

Él le aparto el pelo rubio de la cara, colocándolo detrás de la oreja. La chica le cogió de la camiseta y le atrajo a la vez que se puso de puntillas para darle un beso.

El chico la levanto en sus brazos y cuando se separaron, pusieron sus frentes juntas. Luego dio un par de vueltas con ella en brazos mientras ambos reían.

-Un café suena bien para mí.

-Si- la chica le abrazo fuertemente mientras seguía levantada un par de centímetros del suelo. Ban no la dejaría caer. Nunca.- Y muchos dulces para mí.

Como siempre, no había sido la mejor cita. Parecía que con él ninguna cita salía bien. Pero al menos, Elaine sabía que le quería y eso era suficiente para él.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Espero que el fic os haya gustado, aunque siempre he querido escribir sobre esta pareja, nunca me he animado hasta ahora. Espero no haber cometido faltas gramaticales o algo por el estilo. Espero vuestros comentarios con ánimos, sugerencias, quejas y… mapaches voladores xD**

 **¡Un abrazo a todos! ^^**


End file.
